Et toi t'es qu'une histoire de fantôme
by Foxcoz
Summary: One-shot/post Spectre - T'as vingt-six ans, un nouveau nom et une nouvelle vie. Tu vas faire les choses bien, cette fois, tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air. Tu veux être une bonne personne, tu vas être correct et peut-être même un peu heureux, qui sait. Sauf qu'il y a James Bond. Lui, il va te foutre en l'air.


**● Disclaimer :** Skyfall et Spectre sont à Sam Mendes; les personnages ainsi que l'univers de James Bond sont une création de Ian Fleming. **  
**

 **● Rating/Warnings :** T - rien de bien méchant. Sauf Q qui est très triste.

 **● Alert spoiler :** Y a du post Spectre, donc vaut mieux avoir vu.

 **● Note :** Ca faisait une éternité que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux là **-** bon, p'têtre pas une _éternité_ , juste depuis que j'ai vu Skyfall au cinéma, mais ça fait déjà beaucoup. J'aurais jamais pensé écrire une fanfiction James Bond avant de voir ce film, en vrai ; et si j'ai pris autant de temps pour me lancer, c'est que j'y connais rien en espionage ou en hack ni quoi que ce soit. De fait, c'est plutôt nébuleux à ce niveau là, haha ; pour le reste, ça ressemble pas mal à ce que j'écris d'habitude, à savoir des personnages un peu tristes et paumés qui galèrent pour trouver la paix et qui fument beaucoup. Have fun.

 **● Groupe Facebook :** Vous pouvez rejoindre "Welcome to the Nerd, nerd" (lien sur mon profil, apparemment la recherche marche pas toujours). Je poste des updates, je parle de fanfics et parfois d'autres trucs. Comme je poste surtout sur Marvel en général, je sais pas si ça intéresse grand monde ici, mais on sait jamais, hein.

 **● Soundtrack :** Pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai juste le souvenir d'avoir écouté Run de Daughter en boucle ; si vous voulez changer un peu, je vous conseille Still et Human de la même artiste.

* * *

 **ET TOI T'ES QU'UNE HISTOIRE DE FANTÔME**

* * *

 _"don't know where he's going, don't know where he's been ; but he's restless at night, 'cause he has horrible dreams_

 _so we lay in the dark, we've got nothing to say ; just the beating of hearts, like two drums in the grey_

 _I don't know what we're doing, I don't know what we've done ; but the fire is coming, so I think we should run."_

 _\- Run_ , Daughter

* * *

 _Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est Eve qui m'a dit d'écrire ; c'est une manière d'extérioriser, selon elle._

 _Je vais te demander de te mettre à ma place, un instant. Je sais que c'est pas évident, que t'as tendance à penser qu'à toi. Je t'en veux pas, par ailleurs ; je sais que suffisamment de trucs moches te sont arrivés pour que t'évites de développer de l'empathie pour qui que ce soit. Je suis pas ici pour te ramener ton passé en pleine face, juste pour te dire que je te comprends. Mais rends-moi ce service, s'il-te-plait. Tu me le dois bien, espèce d'enfoiré._

 _Imagine, donc._

 _T'as vingt-six ans et plein de secrets dans tes placards. T'as un nouveau nom, un nouveau job, une nouvelle vie ; t'as éradiqué toute trace de l'ancienne, tout seul, comme un grand. Et c'était moins difficile que prévu ; à la réflexion, tu te dis que tu vois pas pourquoi ça aurait été difficile, finalement. Tu fais ça depuis toujours, tu l'as appris quand t'étais gosse. T'es doué pour ce genre de choses, pour espionner, jouer avec la vie et l'identité. Quand t'étais ado, tu avais hacké tout l'immeuble et si tu voulais savoir quelque chose sur quelqu'un, tu pouvais l'obtenir à la minute. Alors t'effacer, toi, faire en sorte que personne ne sache plus rien, c'était pas si dur._

 _T'as vingt-six ans et ta vie a disparu. Tu vas faire les choses bien, cette fois, tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air. Tu vas être une bonne personne, tu vas être correct et peut-être même un peu heureux, qui sait. T'as eu un poste au MI6 et c'est pas forcément la garantie d'une existence stable, t'en es bien conscient, mais t'as besoin de ça. T'as pas encore conscience des proportions que ça va prendre dans ta vie et bientôt, tu te diras que t'aurais mieux fait de travailler comme caissier dans le petit supermarché en bas de chez toi. T'aurais eu envie de te tirer une balle au bout de deux semaines mais tu verras, quelques mois au MI6 et t'auras de nouveau envie de mourir, comme avant, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais pour le moment tu sais pas, t'es presque insouciant._

 _On te nomme quartier-maître et tu sais qu'à ton âge, c'est pas rien. On te demande de rechercher, d'inventer et de superviser, et toi, ça te plait. Tu sais que ce que tu fais est important, et tu as tout sous contrôle, alors tout va bien._

 _On te dit que tu vas rencontrer un agent ; un double zéro. Ca a pas été nécessaire, jusqu'ici, parce que tu étais dans l'envers du décor et que si tu participais, personne d'impliqué n'était vraiment au courant. Mais parait que t'es doué, et puis de toute façon, on a pas le choix, maintenant. L'heure est grave et on a besoin de quelqu'un sur le coup, alors on met sa confiance en toi. M – la grande M – te donne une heure et une adresse et le lendemain, tu te rends dans ce musée avec ton costume bon marché et ton appréhension. C'est là que tu le rencontres, lui. L'agent 007._

 _Et mon grand, tu le sais pas encore, mais crois-moi, t'es dans la merde._

* * *

Les photos de Bond qu'on a montrées à Q ressemblent exactement à l'image qu'il s'en faisait dans sa tête ; des traits durs, des yeux froids, un visage anguleux. Un parfait cliché du parfait agent. Et pour le coup, du peu qu'il a vu de lui, Q le trouve assez quelconque. Plutôt beau gosse et probablement un peu charmant, mais rien de spectaculaire.

–Ca me rend toujours un peu mélancolique.

C'est la première chose qu'il lui dit lorsqu'il le voit. 007 a l'air de se faire chier comme un rat mort et quelque part, il fait presque tache dans cet endroit, avec sa tête de tueur en série à la retraite. Il regarde le tableau en face de lui comme si celui-ci voulait sa mort.

–Un si grand bateau honteusement réduit en cendres, continue Q. Le temps est inévitable, pas vrai ?

Et Bond reste impassible, le visage fermé.

–Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

–Juste un gros bateau. Veuillez m'excuser.

–007...

Bond, qui s'apprêtait à se lever, reprend place.

–Je suis votre nouveau quartier-maître, dit Q.

–Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

–Pourquoi, parce que je ne porte pas de blouse blanche ?

–Parce que vous êtes encore boutonneux.

Ca y est, les voilà ; les inévitables réflexions sur son âge. Q a l'habitude, depuis qu'il travaille pour le MI6 ; seule M n'a fait aucune remarque à ce sujet, ni même jeté de regard de travers à son visage trop juvénile pour être compétent. M l'a juste regardé faire, et ça lui a suffi. Bond semble être un peu plus superficiel que ça, mais ça, c'est de notoriété publique.

–Mon apparence est difficilement pertinente.

–Vos compétences le sont.

–L'âge ne garantit pas l'efficacité.

–Et la jeunesse ne garantit pas l'innovation.

–Je peux faire plus de dommages depuis mon ordinateur, assis en pyjama avant ma première tasse de Earl Grey que vous en un an sur le terrain.

–Alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

–On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour appuyer sur la gachette.

Et moi, je veux plus faire ça.

–Ou pas, dit Bond. C'est dur de faire la différence quand on est en pyjama.

Il se tourne vers lui et c'est la première fois depuis leur entrevue que l'agent lui adresse un vrai regard. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu néon, glacial. I l'intérieur des histoires que Q n'est même pas sûr de vouloir entendre mais c'est trop tard, il les connaît déjà. Toute sa vie, ses cicatrices et ses petits secrets. Il les connaît.

–Q, dit Bond en lui tendant une main.

Il la serre.

–007.

* * *

 _Peut-être que tu le sais depuis le début, en fait. Que t'es foutu. Peut-être que tu sais parce que maintenant, tu peux mettre un visage, une voix, un regard à ce que t'as lu chez toi, en silence, pour te faire une idée du bonhomme. Parce que tu en avais déjà entendu parler, bien sûr, t'entends parler de tout le monde, là où t'es ; c'est ton boulot. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose de réel, une vraie personne au milieu de tout ça et quelque part, ça te fascine ; toi, t'as pas tellement l'impression d'exister._

 _C'est peut-être ça qui te foutra en l'air, plus tard. Pour le moment, tu le connais pas vraiment et t'en es bien conscient. En général, tu arrives à savoir qui sont les gens parce que leur mot de passe te dit tout ; tu les connais parce que tu lis leurs mails, tu vois leurs faux sourires sur leurs photos de profil Facebook et leur vrai visage dans leurs conversations. Il n'y a rien que tu saches de plus sur lui que ce qu'il y avait dans les archives du MI6 et sa tête de bad boy tout cassé._

 _Et ça suffit déjà. Parce qu'il existe et que toi, t'es qu'une histoire de fantôme._

* * *

Skyfall a été un désastre. Un désastre qu'ils ont fini, mais un désastre quand même.

Et Q est exténué, mais il chasse très vite chaque signe de lassitude ou de fatigue de sa tête ; il n'a pas tout perdu, lui, alors il n'est pas vraiment en position de se plaindre. Question de principes. Même s'il voulait, par ailleurs, il n'aurait personne à qui parler. Il s'entend bien avec Tanner, et Monneypenny aussi, mais pas assez pour leur dire qu'il a _peur_. Il n'arrive même pas à se le dire à lui-même.

Bond a fait péter sa vieille baraque en Ecosse, tué Silva et vu mourir M et il est toujours là, droit comme un I, sans que personne ne semble s'inquiéter plus que ça de sa santé mentale. Il en a vu d'autres, il est capable d'encaisser ; c'est ce qui le rend terrifiant, quelque part. Mallory a dit à Q de prendre quelques jours de congé, parce que quand même, c'était beaucoup pour une première mission, ce qu'il s'est empressé de refuser. Lui aussi, il peut jouer les durs. Il n'a pas besoin de se reposer, bordel, il doit être efficace et réfléchir pour éviter de penser.

Tout le bordel de Skyfall fait relativiser, au moins ; chaque mission qui suit semble presque honteusement simple, à côté. Pour Q, déjà, parce que quand il n'invente pas des armes ou des logiciels, il n'a qu'à rester assis devant son ordinateur pour guider 007 dans ses déplacements et, quand c'est nécessaire, hacker les serveurs ennemis. Dans quelques mois, il pourra même installer ses quartiers ailleurs pour avoir plus de tranquillité. En attendant, Q continue de fabriquer des systèmes de pistage et des machines à tuer et tout va bien du moment que ce n'est pas lui qui appuie sur la gâchette. Bond le fait.

–Vous en faites plus que nécessaire, fait Q en voyant arriver l'agent.

Bond revient d'un voyage à Florence. Il a des points de suture sur le coin du front et un sparadrap sur la joue.

–Vous auriez pu l'abattre dix minutes avant, ajoute-t-il.

–J'aime prendre des risques, dit Bond.

Q soupire en allant chercher une arme à lui montrer. 007 ne se repose jamais et repart dans quatre jours ; aussi, ça laisse le temps à Q de perfectionner ses flingues. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

–Celui-ci n'était pas forcément nécessaire, fait remarquer Q. Evitez de mourir. Ce serait fâcheux.

–Ne vous en faites pas, fait Bond en passant à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas fini de vous embêter.

Alors que l'agent se place derrière lui pour jeter un oeil au nouveau prototype d'arme à feu mis au point par le quartier-maître, Q sent une main effleurer sa hanche. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il esquisse une tentative de flirt avec lui. Que ce soit dans son bureau, pendant une visite médicale ou dans son oreillette lors d'une mission, Bond aime jouer et si il est de notoriété publique que le bonhomme a un goût prononcé pour la séduction, Q a plus tendance à se dire que ce qu'il fait avec lui n'est qu'une vaste blague. Peut-être Bond apprécie-t-il également la compagnie des hommes – et c'est le cas, Q a pu en être spectateur une fois ou deux, mais pas la sienne, il en doute. Il se prend au jeu sans vraiment répondre à ses avances. La dernière fois qu'on a tenté de le draguer remonte à si loin qu'il a bien le droit d'y prendre un peu de plaisir.

Q ne répond pas, se contentant de retirer le pistolet de son socle et de le présenter à l'autre homme.

Et sa vie, dans un semblant de routine qui s'installe, a l'air normale.

* * *

 _On va faire un bond dans le temps : Skyfall est passé et le quotidien a repris ce semblant de tranquillité qu'on avait cru avoir perdue l'espace de quelque jours. C'est un piège, bien sur ; tu travailles avec des agents secrets et la tranquillité, ça existe pas. Mais après une mission, t'as le droit de rentrer chez toi jusqu'à la prochaine pour un semblant de repos._

 _C'est ce que tu fais après Florence. Tu travailles toujours, bien sûr ; il faut que t'aies fini de faire les derniers ajustements sur tes gadgets pour dans trois jours, mais ça va, t'as de l'avance, et puis tu peux te permettre de dormir deux ou trois heures de temps en temps. Tu rentres tard le soir, mais tu essaies de prendre soin de toi comme tu peux. Tu nourris tes chats, tu te fais un thé, tu réchauffes ton plat préparé commandé la veille et tu te mets devant un film d'action pas trop prise de tête, histoire de décompresser. La veille de la prochaine mission (à Cardiff), tu commences à te dire que ça te fait du bien. Que finalement, t'as le droit de prendre un peu de repos._

 _Mais tu te reposeras pas ce soir, non. Parce que lui, il a d'autres plans pour toi._

* * *

Lorsque Q rentre, ce soir-là, il s'attend à voir Vincent et Gustav arriver dans ses pattes. Les deux félins sont toujours très affamés quand il revient du travail, et l'appel du ventre les rend affectueux. Au moins, Q a eu l'intelligence de ne pas prendre de chien. Le bordel que ça aurait été.

Mais rien ne vient lui miauler au visage, ni se frotter contre ses mollets. Q s'inquiète immédiatement de les avoir enfermé dehors, sur le balcon, ce matin, mais lorsqu'il arrive dans son salon, la vitre a l'air bel et bien fermée.

Sauf que sur le canapé, il y a Bond.

Il a une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière qui crache du sang jusque sur sa joue et quelques poils noirs de Gustav sur sa chemise blanche – et rouge, rouge, rouge. Son chat dort sur ses genoux. Et Bond, lui, le regarde.

–Comment êtes-vous rentré ? Formule Q.

–Fenêtre, grogne Bond. Tu l'avais laissée ouverte. Tu devrais faire gaffe.

Q soupire.

–Evidemment. Je vous fais du thé ?

L'agent ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec un air mi-surpris, mi-blasé.

–Quoi ? Fait Q. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je crie, que je vous bombarde de questions, que j'appelle les flics ?

–Au moins la partie questions.

Et la vérité, c'est qu'il en a, des questions.

D'où vient le sang sur ta chemise est-ce que t'as fait cavalier seul pour aller taper sur les méchants et qu'est-ce que tu fous là est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir arriver d'autres types en costard ensanglanté qui veulent ta peau parce que si oui dis-le moi tout de suite je veux dire je sais pas si je tiens à la vie mais je préfère quand même choisir de la façon dont je meurs.

Et puis : tu pouvais pas aller chez Monneypenny plutôt je suis sûr que vous avez plus en commun je veux dire on se connait pas tant que ça toi et moi.

Et puis : pourquoi tu me fais confiance ?

–Du genre, comment je sais où tu habites, tout ça, dit Bond.

Ca, non, il n'y pensait pas forcément, non.

–Oh, je sais très bien que les dossiers du MI6 ne sont pas si bien cachés que ça.

–Ca a pas l'air de t'inquiéter outre mesure.

–Un agent 00 couvert de sang s'est introduit dans mon appartement pour s'effondrer dans mon canapé après avoir eu la délicatesse de nourrir mes chats. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter.

Bond sourit, un de ces sourires en coins qui caractérisent leurs échanges.

–Je le fais, ce thé ?

–Seulement si t'as pas de whisky.

Mais Q ne l'écoute pas et il est déjà parti dans sa cuisine.

Il est un peu plus de vingt heures, Q a fini son boulot jusqu'à demain soir et Bond est dans son appartement. Et il garde son calme parce que l'agent a beau n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ca ressemble juste à un appel à l'aide et Q n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ?

Il revient dans le salon avec deux tasses de tisane dans les mains, un linge humide et une trousse de secours sous le bras. Il pose les tasses sur la table basse, ouvre la pochette, et lorsqu'il prend place à côté de Bond pour essuyer le sang sur la figure, il ne dit rien. Il grimace, quand Q passe sur la plaie, mais il a vu pire et les mains du quartier-maître sont précautionneuses. La plaie n'a rien de méchant, comparée à l'autre qui se trouve sur son front. Q désinfecte, pose un sparadrap. Bond reste impassible. Gustav quant à lui, perturbé par l'agitation, saute des genoux de l'agent avec un petit miaulement.

–Vous avez autre chose ? Demande Q.

–Non.

–Bien.

Q se lève, laissant la trousse sur le canapé. Il attrape sa propre tasse et un paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse. Il en a besoin. Il dit :

–Buvez. Ca va refroidir.

Puis il sort sur le balcon.

Le ciel a la couleur mauve pâle des soirs de fin été ; même l'Angleterre y a droit, de temps en temps. L'Angleterre avec sa pluie et ses nuages et son gris.

Bond le rejoint sur le balcon, sa propre tasse de thé à la main. Vincent, le chat siamois de Q, le suit. Il grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se frotter aux bras de son maître et dans sa manoeuvre, manque de faire tomber le cendrier. Q caresse la tête du chat qui ronronne puis bondit pour se frotter au pantalon de Bond.

–Ils vous apprécient, dit Q.

Il s'allume une cigarette.

–Ouais, constate 007. J'ai pas tant de chance que ça avec les animaux, en général. Je peux... ?

Il désigne le paquet que tient Q entre ses doigts.

–C'est pas très bon pour votre santé, vous savez, dit-il en lui tendant cependant le paquet.

–Tu peux parler, fait Bond.

–Moi, je cours pas après les méchants. Pas physiquement.

Moi, j'ai le droit de me détruire un peu parce qu'il me faut bien ça pour me sentir vivant. T'as déjà les coups de feu et les cascades et l'adrénaline alors m'emmerde pas.

Bond s'approche de Q pour allumer sa cigarette sur la braise de la sienne. Ce n'est pas une tentative de drague foireuse, pour une fois ; ça aurait pu, dans un autre contexte, mais là, le geste est doux et presque timide et ça ressemble si peu à James Bond que c'en est déconcertant. Aussi, Q reste figé un court instant, à regarder l'agent s'appuyer sur la rambarde de son balcon alors qu'il prend sa première bouffée. Q ferme les yeux.

Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ?

Le ciel est magnifique.

Et le lendemain, à six heures du matin, après une nuit chaotique, Q apporte des croissants et un café à un Bond endormi sur un canapé, et il décide qu'il a confiance en lui, lui aussi.

* * *

 _Il vient chez toi sans raison apparente si ce n'est qu'il a du sang sur sa chemise et besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Tu as l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux, à ce moment-là. De connaître plus que les tragédies, les missions achevées, les cibles abattues et les civils sauvés. Tu sais que c'est faux, au fond, qu'un homme ne montre pas sa vraie nature en une soirée à fumer sur un balcon ; surtout pas lui. Et puis vous avez à peine parlé, alors qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?_

 _Mais il est venu chez toi et pas ailleurs ; quelque part, ça te fait te sentir important. Tu sais que c'est stupide et que c'est pas vrai et que t'as pas le droit parce que t'es rien, mais tu te plais à le croire. Parce qu'après tout, il aurait pu aller chez Monneypenny ou Tanner ou M ou n'importe qui ; chacun aurait eu une chemise à la bonne taille à lui donner (toi, tu lui as tendu un pull un peu trop grand que Eve a laissé chez toi la seule fois où elle est passée, c'est même pas le sien mais celui de son ex petit ami donc tu doutes qu'elle veuille le récupérer un jour, de toute façon). Merde, il aurait même pu aller chez lui, désinfecter son égratignure sur le visage tout seul. Mais il est venu chez toi, alors peut-être que t'es un peu spécial._

 _Et je te le dis maintenant pour que tu le saches, parce que je suis sympa ; ça va continuer. Tu vas te sentir spécial, encore un moment. Mais c'est pas vrai. T'es rien, ni pour lui, ni pour toi-même, ni pour personne._

* * *

Bond revient chez lui, après Cardiff.

Ils n'ont pas reparlé de sa visite chez Q, si ce n'est pour une petite allusion glissée dans l'oreillette du style « ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous ramasser à la petite cuillère » suivi de « oh, j'ai pourtant trouvé que vous faisiez ça très bien ». Peut-être que la situation leur semblait assez naturelle pour qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'explication ; Q n'en veut pas, ça lui suffit.

Bond est en meilleur état, cette fois-ci. La mission s'est plutôt bien passée et il est rentré le lendemain avec une crampe au mollet et un bleu sur la cuisse. Aussi Q n'a pas besoin de le soigner et c'est dommage, quelque part, parce que Bond est plutôt beau gosse dans son genre. A la place, il sert deux verre de whisky pour Bond et pour lui-même (il ne lui dira pas qu'il en a acheté exprès) et il lance Pacific Rim sur son ordinateur portable.

Le film est très bon sauf que Q se sent obligé de faire remarquer que les calculs du scientifique ne tiennent pas la route et à côté de lui, il peut presque _sentir_ le sourire de Bond. Bond, il s'est rapproché de lui et l'air de rien, il a glissé une main sous sa chemise. Q l'ignore, mais c'est uniquement pour éviter qu'il arrête.

* * *

 _Ca continue, donc. Ca devient presque un rituel. Et toi, tu prends l'habitude ; tu sais jamais quand il va débarquer mais tu t'attends à ce qu'il le fasse à un moment où à un autre. Des fois, c'est quand t'es pas là, et d'autres, t'es en train de travailler où de jouer à ce nouveau jeu indépendant acheté sur steam. Et c'est bien, parce que tu te prends pas la tête. T'as pas besoin de parler ni de faire quoi que ce soit, par ailleurs, parce que tu sais pas pourquoi il vient mais tu sais qu'il attend rien de toi. Et c'est reposant._

 _Encore une fois, tu te trompes, bien sûr. Tu es un petit con prétentieux, aussi, t'es persuadé de jamais te tromper sur rien mais crois-moi, c'est le cas. Lui, il n'est pas reposant et fais gaffe parce que tous tes démons vont te rattraper avant que tu aies le temps de t'en rendre compte._

* * *

Un soir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bond et lui se retrouvent à regarder un film de Uwe Boll avec Christian Slater en équipement de paint ball. Q pouffe de rire à chaque réplique forcée et Bond fait mine de se cacher les yeux devant la scène d'action presque épileptique tant elle est truffée de changement de plans et de lumières qui clignotent.

–Il a tiré à côté du zombie mais il est quand même mort, fait remarquer Q. Tu peux aller te rhabiller, 007.

–Cet homme est incroyable. Je ne fais pas le poids. Définitivement.

Le truc c'est qu'ils ont décidé de boire à chaque faux raccord, qu'il y en a beaucoup et que malheureusement, ils ont tous les deux l'oeil pour les détails. Ils boivent pour le coup tiré à côté du zombie. Ils boivent aussi pour la fille morte qui relève la tête avant la fin du plan.

Et Q n'a plus l'habitude de boire, en réalité. Il essaie tant bien que mal de cacher qu'il est un peu joyeux (juste joyeux et ça s'arrête là, t'es bien gentil mais ça va, il tient le coup quand même) alors que Bond, lui, a une descente incroyable. C'est que le gaillard est aussi connu pour son amour de la bonne boisson ; d'ailleurs, désormais, c'est lui qui achète leurs bouteilles, parce que Q s'est toujours contenté de vodka pas chère pour ses soirées beuveries.

–Je pense que j'ai rien compris, rigole Bond lorsque le film est fini.

Q non plus, à vrai dire. Entre les zombies, les manipulations génétiques, Christian Slater qui attend son chèque et le vin qui commence quand même un peu à lui brouiller la tête sans pour autant qu'il ne soit complètement bourré, c'est plutôt difficile de suivre.

Le générique se lance et Q se lève ; il attrape son paquet de clopes et sort sur le balcon, Bond à sa suite. Il fait nuit noire et il y a un vent frais qui tente d'empêcher la flamme du briquet de rester allumée. Q y arrive, quelques instants lus tard, avant de tendre le paquet à Bond.

–Je ne fume que quand je viens, dit-il après avoir allumé sa cigarette sur celle du plus jeune.

C'est un geste qui est devenu une habitude, c'est si familier que ça fait presque _peur_.

–Je suis le méchant qui vous pousse au vice, alors ? C'est vous qui l'avez voulu, moi j'y suis pour rien.

–Il est vrai que j'ai vu des gens plus mauvais. Même si t'es loin d'être aussi innocent que t'en as l'air.

Et il dit peut-être ça parce qu'il ne repousse pas ses mains baladeuses ni les avances à peine explicites qu'il glisse dans son oreille. Q se refuse à y répondre pour la bonne et simple raison que ça ferait comme s'il y croyait et que Bond fait ça pour rigoler. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air désespéré et surtout pas de s'autoriser à rêver un peu. Les gens comme lui, ceux qui n'existent pas, ils n'ont pas le droit.

–Vous tenez le coup ? Demande Q pour faire la conversation.

Pas qu'ils en aient forcément besoin ; lui et l'agent ont déjà passé des heures sans échanger le moindre mot, sans en avoir besoin. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont du genre très locquace ; ils font une paire bien silencieuse.

–Comment ça ?

–Bah, les choses ont été plutôt mouvementées, ces derniers temps. Et vous avez enchaîné les missions de façon assez acharnée, depuis Skyfall.

–J'ai pas besoin de vacances.

–Vous n'aviez pas essayé d'en prendre, en vous faisant passer pour mort ?

–Les nouvelles vont vite.

Q tire une longue bouffée sur sa clope.

–Je travaillais au MI6 avant d'être quartier-maître, dit-il. On entend beaucoup de choses.

Et puis il l'aurait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre, puisqu'il a hacké ses dossiers.

–C'était bien ? Demande Q.

–Mh ?

–La mort.

Et Q sait, en vérité ; il n'a pas besoin de demander parce qu'il a fait exactement la même chose. Il est mort, enterré, disparu, et son nouveau nom le lui rappelle tous les jours. Bond a eu le courage de revenir (ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix) mais lui, il n'a pas cette force-là. Lui, il n'a pas de devoir à accomplir, il n'a rien qui l'attend. Il pourrait disparaître à nouveau, du jour au lendemain, que ça ne changerait rien ; le MI6 se trouverait un nouveau quartier-maître à peu près aussi compétent et s'en contenterait.

Sauf que pour le moment, Q se surprend à presque aimer la vie. Presque, parce que c'est lui.

–C'était reposant, dit Bond.

Ce n'est pas vrai et Q le sait très bien. La vérité c'est que t'as beau avoir prévu ton coup, t'as beau être caché dans le trou du cul du monde, tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais t'auras toujours la frousse qu'on te retrouve. Même si t'as pas d'organisation criminelle aux trousses, ta seule trouille c'est qu'on vienne te rappeler qui t'es.

–Dites pas de conneries, fait Q.

Bond sourit sans le regarder, puis après ce qui ressemble à un moment d'hésitation, il se penche vers l'embrasser. Le baiser goûte le tabac, le vin trop cher et le danger. Q se laisse griser par cet instant et si ses mains tremblent, c'est juste parce qu'il fait froid, dehors. Et quand après avoir écrasés les mégots des cigarettes qu'ils ont réussi à terminer entre deux baisers enfumés, Bond dépose ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres dans son cou, Q, moins subtil et peut-être un peu moins gentleman, répond à l'agent en défaisant sa ceinture.

Ils font l'amour dans le canapé et c'est presque désespéré. Les doigts de Bond restent enfoncés dans ses cheveux et Q souffle chacun de ses soupirs contre ses lèvres, étouffe son orgasme contre son épaule.

Les gens comme lui n'ont pas le droit de rêver mais il serre Bond contre lui aussi fort qu'il tente d'oublier.

Le lendemain, Q se réveille avec « il est parti » pour première pensée. Sauf que Bond est bien là, dehors, sur son balcon, torse nu, à fumer une cigarette qu'il lui a volée. La lumière crue de l'aube le rend beau.

* * *

 _Le problème se développe parce que vous vous mettez à baiser. Souvent. Et toi, t'appelles ça faire l'amour parce que ça te rassure, ça te fait croire que t'es important. Il t'aide pas, ce con, à te caresser les cheveux et à murmurer contre ta peau. Il te regarde comme si tu existais vraiment et toi tu te dis qu'on détruirait des nations pour ses yeux bleu néon. Toi tu le ferais ; tu donnerais tout ce que t'as et tu sais même pas pourquoi._

 _T'es amoureux. T'es raide dingue amoureux et tu as beau essayer de te rappeler quand c'est arrivé, de comprendre pourquoi, t'y arrives pas._

 _En attendant, tu t'y fais._

* * *

Q sait que 007 est un « homme à femmes », et il n'essaie pas de l'en empêcher. Il n'est pas fou (parce qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour ne serait-ce que tenter de dénaturer James Bond), et puis au fond, ça ne le dérange même pas. Même si lorsque Bond est en mission, il lui arrive d'entendre des voix suaves, des soupirs lascifs et des baisers mouillés, et qu'il doit forcer un sourire nerveux pour éviter de trop sentir la nausée qui lui monte au coeur. Et puis Q doit rester professionnel, suivre les mouvements de l'agent dans tous les cas et tant pis si il doit l' _entendre_. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel alors ce n'est pas trop difficile, la plupart du temps.

C'est peut-être aussi parce que Q sait qu'à la fin de la mission, Bond reviendra chez lui. A ce moment là, les épaules de Q se détendent et sa tête se vide un peu. Alors tant pis pour ses états d'âme, tant pis si le travail de Bond implique qu'il doit mettre d'autres personnes dans son lit et tant pis, même, si ce n'est pas qu'une question de travail. Il revient toujours et ça lui suffit parce que pour une fois, Q a une raison de rentrer chez lui. Pour une fois, même s'il ne dort pas, il trouve un semblant de paix intérieure.

Ils sont serrés l'un contre l'autre ; le lit de Q est assez grand pour lui tout seul mais pas plus, ceci dit, pas sûr qu'ils auraient plus de distance dans un espace plus grand. La peau de James est chaude et sa respiration calme. Q se rappelle de la première fois qu'il l'a vu et d'à quel point il l'avait trouvé _froid_. D'à quel point il avait tort.

Il passe un doigt au-dessus de ses paupières sans les toucher, puis le pose sur sa joue et trace doucement le contour de sa mâchoire. L'agent ouvre des yeux fatigués quelques secondes plus tard ; déformation professionnelle. On finit par avoir le sommeil léger, à se réveiller au moindre petit bruit qu'on pourrait croire être un coup de feu ou une détonation, à dormir avec un Walther PPK chargé sous son oreiller.

–Je voulais pas te réveiller, dit Q.

C'est faux, bien entendu. Il est trois heures du matin, Q n'arrive pas à dormir et il a besoin de sentir un peu de vie à côté de lui.

Parce que je sais que les agents double zéro meurent jeune, parce que je sais que tu vas finir par crever et que j'aurais ta mort dans ton oreille et à ce moment là j'aurais plus rien alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi profiter.

–Tu devrais dormir, marmonne Bond en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune.

–Je sais.

Bond dépose un baiser sur sa clavicule.

–T'as besoin que je te raconte une histoire ? Souffle-t-il.

Le quartier-maître lui envoie son poing dans le ventre ; rien de méchant, juste un _ta gueule_ bien placé. James rit.

Q finit par s'endormir, une demi-heure plus tard, le son de la pluie contre la fenêtre et le souffle de James contre sa peau.

* * *

 _Tu t'y fais. Grossière erreur._

* * *

James est parti depuis trois jours quand on annonce son retour de Mexico. Si il ne savait pas où, Q savait au moins qu'il était parti ; il s'attendait à ce que l'agent ait prit des vacances, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis Skyfall, aussi il est plutôt surpris de le voir revenir aussi tôt. Vraisemblablement, le bonhomme combattu le crime tout seul comme un grand, ce qui est loin de plaire à M.

Bond repart à peine arrivé et juste avant, après avoir récupéré deux trois gadgets et du SmartBlood dans les veines, il lui demande de le faire disparaître. Q doit rester professionnel et il n'a pas le droit, mais il accepte quand même. _Parce que t'es faible._

* * *

Il faut combattre SPECTRE et cette fois, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'eux, beaucoup plus grand que tout ce qu'ils ont déjà affronté auparavant.

Sans grande surprise, c'était une connerie monumentale de laisser Bond faire cavalier seul. Parce que M va le tuer, déjà (Q, pas Bond ; enfin Bond aussi mais d'abord Q), mais aussi parce que ça aurait pu leur éviter pas mal d'ennuis, à tous. Bon, Q aurait sans doute quand même dû voler à son secours en Autriche, il aurait quand même flippé dans l'avion à s'en arracher la peau des bras. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a la trace de James sans l'entendre, c'est qu'il sait où il est, mais qu'il ne peut rien faire. Et quand bien même, il l'aurait entendu ; James a failli crever et depuis son ordinateur, Q ne sait pas si il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Il faut combattre SPECTRE et ce n'est pas fini, même si on a attrapé Boldfeld, même si on a arrêté C. On ne se débarrasse pas comme ça de la plus grande organisation criminelle à laquelle on a eu à faire, et Q s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir été au courant de leur existence ; il aurait dû être au courant, en fouillant les fichiers de Silva, en se renseignant sur l'affaire Quantum et sur Le Chiffre. Et même si SPECTRE avait trop bien caché ses traces pour que quiconque, même lui, _et puis qui t'es pour croire que tu peux tout faire_ , Q se flagelle intérieurement pour son incompétence.

Il faut combattre SPECTRE, mais James Bond est parti.

James Bond est entré dans ses quartiers et il a dit :

–J'ai besoin de vous demander un dernier service, Q.

Q l'a fait, évidemment.

James Bond est parti avec sa copine et Q ne peut pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle est belle, elle est blonde, elle est séduisante et elle porte le look « fuyons notre vie en Aston Martin et voyons où ça nous mène » mieux que personne. Il se passe des choses en deux jours et merde, c'était que deux jours, c'est tellement peu, deux jours, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Quitte à ce qu'il ne l'aime pas, lui, Q aurait préféré que James n'aime personne. Au moins il se serait contenté de ce qu'ils avaient, de ce qui n'est jamais sorti de l'appartement de Q.

Il se déteste de penser ça encore plus qu'il déteste James d'être parti sans même lui dire au revoir, putain.

Il a pris la voiture et il a pris son coeur et il est _parti._

Q travaille le plus possible jusqu'à minuit. Il faut encore régler certaines choses sur la voiture de 009 et 006 passera chercher ses armes demain, et puis il faut traquer l'organisation et il ne faut pas qu'il pense, surtout.

Une fois chez lui, il mange la moitié d'une boite de pâtes froides, reste de son repas d'il y a trois jours. Après s'être fait une tisane et avoir pris ses cachets pour dormir, Q s'effondre dans son lit.

Il pleure jusqu'au matin.

* * *

 _SPECTRE n'a pas été un épisode facile, loin de là. T'as bien cru que tu allais y rester. Qu'il allait y rester, surtout, parce que honnêtement, dans ta tête, ta propre vie, elle compte pas trop. Tu as failli le perdre et tu te demandes ce que t'aurais fait si il était mort, mais au final, tu l'as perdu quand même._

 _Il est parti. Il est parti avec ta bénédiction, presque ; bien sur que t'aurais voulu lui dire de rester, lui hurler à la gueule qu'il pouvait pas te faire ça mais le problème, justement, c'est qu'il pouvait. Il n'y avait pas de contrat entre vous, même pas de mot pour définir. C'est toi qui avait pas le droit, rappelle toi ; t'avais pas le droit d'y croire, tu te l'étais interdit. T'as perdu le contrôle et c'est bien fait pour ta gueule, t'avais qu'à faire plus attention._

 _Tu lui en veux quand même, bien sur, au moins autant. Pas de t'avoir lâché ; pour ça, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, parce qu'encore une fois, t'avais pas le droit. Non. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il t'as pas dit au revoir, parce qu'il t'a laissé là comme un con après être venu chercher ce dont il avait besoin chez toi. Tu lui en veux d'avoir brisé tout dans ta tête parce qu'il t'a fait croire que tu valais quelque chose et il a même pas eu la décence de te jeter correctement, parce que t'en valais pas la peine._

 _On peut revenir à la réalité, maintenant. T'es de nouveau James Bond._

 _Et je t'en veux, James. Je suppose que je peux t'appeler James, maintenant, puisqu'on a quand même baisé pendant quelques mois (puisque c'était tout ce que c'était, de la baise et rien d'autre, mea culpa). Je t'ai toujours parlé de façon terriblement formelle avec des noms de famille et des codes et tout ce que tu veux parce que ça me fait me sentir en sécurité, je crois. Je suis plus en sécurité, donc je pense que je peux laisser tomber tout ça._

 _Je t'en veux un peu plus tous les jours parce que ça m'empêche de me rappeler que c'est moi que je déteste le plus._

 _Je vais pas te demander de revenir ; de toute façon, même si je sais où tu es (je sais toujours où tu es ; penses-y à deux fois, la prochaine fois, avant de te faire injecter des trucs bizarres par ton plan cul, parce que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu venir te tuer dans ton sommeil dans ton hôtel paradisiaque, qui sait), je prendrais pas la peine de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je ne suis pas misérable à ce point, juste au point de la laisser dans ton appartement. Et c'est pas pour que tu reviennes. Je fais ça pour moi parce que ça me soulage d'un poids._

* * *

Dans son tiroir, il y a un Smith & Wesson chargé, une bouteille de vodka et des pilules. Des pilules pour dormir, des pilules pour éviter de pleurer. Q n'a pas encore touché aux deuxièmes ; il se l'interdit. Il a sorti la bouteille de vodka, par contre.

A côté de lui, son téléphone vibre sur le matelas.

–Allô ? Marmonne-t-il sans même regarder qui l'appelle.

–C'est Eve, fait une voix familière au téléphone.

Oh, certes.

–On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu, continue-t-elle.

–Je suis malade, ment-il en espérant que sa voix ne sonne pas trop éméchée.

Merde, il doit être quinze heures, maximum. Il doit avoir l'air d'un putain de déchet.

–J'ai prévenu M, fait-il. Tout va bien, mes assistants s'occupent de tout pour aujourd'hui. Ca ira mieux demain.

Ca n'ira pas mieux demain parce que ça fait trois semaines déjà et comment ça pourrait aller mieux un jour, de toute façon. Ca n'ira pas mieux demain mais il se lèvera quand même, il retournera au boulot et il fera tout ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse. Par ailleurs, il ne pense pas avoir été un jour aussi efficace, ce qui est plutôt surprenant au vu de son état et du manque de sommeil et de tout le reste, mais il parait que la colère rend productif.

Gustav dort à côté de lui. Vincent, lui, ronronne sur ses cuisses en tâtant le terrain de ses pattes, enfonçant ses griffes dans sa peau.

–Q, dit Monneypenny. Ca fait des semaines que tu essaies de me faire croire que ça va mais–

 _Trois semaines_.

–Ca va, coupe-t-il. Ca va.

–Arrête ça, dit-elle, agacée. T'arrives à garder ton masque et c'est presque exemplaire parce qu'il est sans failles, vraiment, mais je sais que toi et Bond–

Et son nom lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du fil, Eve fait une pause.

–Je passe chez toi ce soir, finit-elle par dire.

–Eve, je–

–T'as pas le choix, discute pas. A ce soir.

Elle raccroche. Q soupire.

A vingt heures, la bouteille a perdu la moitié de son volume, les chats sont partis migrer dans le salon, et on sonne à sa porte.

* * *

 _Je vais pas non plus te faire le coup du type désespéré qui a sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue dans ton départ, qui passe toutes ses nuits et toutes ses journées à pleurer ton absence. Je vais pas te décrire à quel point tu m'as fait mal. C'est pas une attitude que j'aime adopter. T'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais._

 _Et puis j'ai appris la leçon, maintenant. Peut-être que je dois te dire merci, parce qu'à l'avenir, je ferais attention à ce que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas, jamais. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre._

 _C'est trop difficile de se sentir vivant quand il y a une chute après._

* * *

–Bon sang, Q, proteste Monneypenny en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Parce que ses yeux ont l'air morts et qu'il a les mains qui tremblent et que son corps entier sent l'ivresse à plein nez. Eve le prend par le bras, l'oblige à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle porte encore sa robe tailleur chic, mais elle a remplacé ses escarpins par des sneakers. Elle prend place à côté de Q après les avoir enlevées, et pose sa main sur la sienne. Ses ongles sont vernis d'un violet sombre que Q fixe pour éviter d'avoir à croiser ses yeux.

 _T'as honte, maintenant, hein_.

Et elle ne dit rien, Eve. Elle attend qu'il parle ; Q le sait. Et les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, et il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a envie de dire. Il a envie de tout vomir et puis de garder tout ce qu'il peut en lui parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait ; pour se protéger, peut-être. Est-ce que ça semble idiot maintenant qu'il est déjà un peu détruit ?

–Il m'a pas dit au revoir, dit-il.

Et il pleure.

La dernière fois qu'il a pleuré devant une vraie personne remonte à ses quinze ans et c'était devant le cercueil de sa soeur et elle était _morte_ , bon sang.

Monneypenny le prend dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle caresse son dos, elle caresse ses cheveux. Ses gestes sont doux et pendant un instant, Q a presque envie de lui rendre son étreinte mais il est déjà allé trop loin ; il s'est déjà trop ouvert. _Et t'as pas le droit_. Il se laisse chialer dans ses bras pendant un moment parce qu'il n'a plus le choix, maintenant, et qu'il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Et peut-être que sortent aussi de sa bouche quelques phrases désarticulées et rien n'a de sens.

Il s'éloigne un peu d'elle, quand il parvient à se calmer ; chasse les larmes de ses joues avec un semblant de dignité, comme s'il espérait effacer de la mémoire d'Eve ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mes ses yeux sont rouges et son souffle saccadé. Tu trompes plus personne, chéri.

–Tu l'aimes beaucoup, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point.

Q laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

–Ouais, dit-il. Moi non plus.

Et puis il dit :

–Comment tu savais pour lui et moi ?

Si il y a eu quoi que ce soit entre eux que ce que Q a bien pu imaginer.

–Ca crevait les yeux, fait Eve.

–Je faisais tout pour pas que les gens sachent, dit Q. Je veux dire, c'est pas forcément bien vu au travail et puis... _personnellement_ , je voulais pas. Mais il était toujours à flirter et à laisser traîner ses mains n'importe où.

Monneypenny sourit tristement.

–Oui, dit-elle. Il est comme ça.

–Avec tout le monde. Alors comment tu as vu... ?

–Je sais pas. Ca se voyait.

 _Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dans vos yeux._

Eve attrape un sac en plastique par terre ; Q n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait posé là. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, ça sent la nourriture. Il réalise qu'il a faim.

–Mon copain cuisine beaucoup, fait-elle en sortant une boîte du sachet. Et plutôt bien. C'est un avantage non-négligeable quand on a un travail qui laisse à peine le temps de commander une pizza en rentrant.

–Un copain, hein ?

Q sourit en coin ; bien sur qu'il le sait, que Monneypenny a un petit copain. Il a eu la décence de ne pas hacker Eve, parce que c'est une trop belle personne pour qu'il se le permette ; mais il sait utiliser Facebook, et le profil du gars est rempli de photos.

–C'est du riz thaï, mais en version vegan, dit-elle. David mange pas de produits animaux. Ca te va ?

–C'est parfait.

Il se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine, histoire de manger avec des couverts. Il heurte vaguement le coin du mur sur le chemin.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as bu, Q ?

Et encore, il aurait pu prendre les cachets.

–C'est important ? Je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal.

Et c'est vrai, au final. Si on considère qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal à partir du moment où on n'est pas en train de vomir sur le sol ou de comater dans un coin. Il entend Eve soupirer avant de la rejoindre avec deux assiettes et deux fourchettes.

–Tu veux en parler ? Demande-t-elle en servant du riz dans une première assiette avec une dextérité exemplaire.

–De quoi, mes problèmes d'alcool ? Plaisante Q. J'avoue. Je suis un alcoolique récidiviste.

–Le retour du sarcasme. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Q hésite un moment. Il attrape le plat que lui tend son amie et commence à manger. Puis il dit :

–Un soir, il s'est pointé chez moi. Il a dormi là. Il a continué de faire ça pendant quelques temps. Une fois, on a couché ensemble. On a continué.

Il dit :

–J'ai eu le temps de tomber amoureux de lui. Puis il est parti. Fin de l'histoire.

–Il n'a vraiment rien dit avant de partir ?

–Si. Il m'a demandé les clés de la Aston Martin.

–Le petit enfoiré.

* * *

 _Je te jure, je recommencerais pas. Je vais arrêter d'essayer d'exister. Je vais rester ce que je suis ; une histoire de fantôme._

 _Profite du soleil et ne reviens jamais._

 _Q._

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il espère qu'il revienne, putain. Bien sur qu'il en a envie. Parfois, Q ferme les yeux très fort jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal pour essayer de se rappeler de son odeur et de sa peau contre la sienne, de cette image de lui endormi et tellement en paix, de ses yeux bleu néon et de son sourire en coin à la con. Ca marche une seconde, puis ça fait mal.

* * *

James Bond fait son grand retour deux mois après son retard. Les rumeurs circulent ; Swan aurait tenté de l'assassiner, ou elle serait morte après avoir accepté sa demande en mariage. Les plus terre à terre racontent qu'elle serait partie, comme l'a fait Bond, sans laisser de mot ni de trace, qu'ils se seraient tout simplement quittés, parce que leurs deux personnages ne s'accordaient pas ou parce que l'agent aimait trop l'Angleterre.

Deux mois. Il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps, hein.

Et d'un coup, tout le monde se rend compte d'à quel point il était stupide de croire que 007 soit parti pour de bon, combien cet acte semblait surréaliste à quiconque le connait un peu. A croire qu'il ne pourra jamais échapper à son boulot, parce que la dernière fois qu'il a voulu démissionner, il s'est fait trahir par sa copine avant de la voir crever. Et pour tout ce que Q lui en veut, il espère sincèrement que Swann ne lui a pas fait le même coup. Bond est déjà assez cassé comme ça.

James ne vient pas dans ses quartiers, le jour même ; il y a probablement déjà suffisamment de choses à régler avec M, quoi qu'on n'ait pas encore assigné le nom de 007 à quelqu'un d'autre. Q se contente, comme d'habitude, de faire son travail en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et tant mieux s'il ne voit pas l'agent aujourd'hui parce qu'il pourra faire tous les efforts qu'il veut pour rester professionnel, Q ne sait pas s'il pourra s'empêcher de lui mettre une droite. Il a plus de force qu'il n'y parait et il sait comment on fait ; et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait probablement fait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître ce sourire suffisant de son visage. _Si t'oses te pointer, je te casse ta belle gueule à mains nues_.

Histoire de se changer les idées, Q invite Monneypenny a déjeuner dans ce petit restaurant pas loin des locaux du MI6. Sauf qu'ils parlent de lui, évidemment ; au moins, il ne se prend pas la tête tout seul.

–De quoi il a l'air ? Demande Q, tentant malgré tout d'avoir l'air désintéressé.

–Comme d'habitude, dit Eve. Furieusement beau gosse mais vaguement amoché. Histoire de préserver sa réputation de bad boy, tu sais.

–Evidemment.

Eve sirote son jus tropical à la paille.

–Bond est parti avec la Aston Martin. Il a laissé Swann dans l'hôtel avec les clés d'une autre voiture qu'il avait louée pour l'occasion.

–C'est la version officielle ou c'est une rumeur ? Fait Q, blasé. Si j'ai pu entendre plein d'histoires différentes depuis mes quartiers complètement isolés du reste, j'ose à peine imaginer les commérages dans les couloirs des bâtiments du MI6.

–C'est ce qu'il a dit à M, en tout cas. Et ce que M a bien voulu me dire.

Elle pose son verre et entame sa salade.

–Tu devrais lui demander, dit-elle.

–Si tu penses que je vais aller lui parler–

–Je pense qu'il viendra te voir, à un moment où à un autre, non ? Il a besoin de son quartier-maître.

Et c'est bien le problème ; il a besoin d'un quartier-maître, pas de Q.

–J'ai écrit une lettre, lâche Q après un moment de silence. Comme tu m'avais dit de le faire.

–Ca t'a fait du bien ?

–Je sais pas. Un peu, je crois. Je l'ai glissée sous la porte de son appartement pour si jamais il revenait, mais je regrette maintenant.

–Tu crois qu'il l'a lue ?

–J'espère que non.

J'espère qu'il s'est fait cambrioler pendant son absence, que les voleurs ont laissé les fenêtres ouvertes et que l'appartement a été innondé par la pluie, que les mots sont devenus illisibles à cause de l'eau, qu'il y a eu une fuite de gaz et que l'immeuble a explosé, peu importe mais qu'il ne lise pas cette lettre.

C'était une idée de merde ; pas de l'écrire, parce que le faire pour lui aurait pu être plutôt libérateur s'il y avait mis du sien, mais à quoi pensait-il quand il a décidé de la laisser là, bordel ?

–Pourquoi ça ? Fait Eve.

–Parce que si oui, il _sait_.

–N'était-ce pas le but ?

–Non. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'ai eu un élan d'espoir débile, je me suis dit que si il revenait et qu'il lisait ça peut-être que ce serait comme avant mais j'en ai même pas envie. Je peux pas obliger ce type à être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas ; ça a mal fini avec toutes les filles qu'il a fréquentées. Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit différent ? Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser espérer encore si c'est pour me casser la gueule après. Je ne referais pas cette erreur.

–Ton parcours sera fait d'erreurs, Q. Tu as mal, mais ça prouve bien que tu es vivant. Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir si ça marchera ou pas avant d'avoir essayé.

–Si, je peux. C'est James Bond.

–Tu sais, je pense qu'il est capable de beaucoup si il aime vraiment quelqu'un. Et je ne te parle pas juste d'une escapade sur une île paradisiaque en mode coquillages et crustacés ; on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il a un coeur, le bonhomme.

–J'ai pas de place dedans, alors.

–Dis pas n'importe quoi.

–C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, Eve. Il serait pas parti comme ça si il–

Q ne finit pas sa phrase.

–Cette conversation devient ridicule, dit-il. Et stérile.

–Peut-être qu'il a eu peur, tu sais.

Peur de quoi ? Il n'a pas peur de mourir, il n'a pas peur des méchants, des armes et du sang.

Il aurait peur de Q si il le connaissait, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors peur de quoi ?

–N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Fait Q.

Eve hoche la tête et commence à lui parler du chiot que son petit ami a trouvé dans la rue et s'est mis en tête de garder.

De quoi t'as peur ?

* * *

Q rentre vers vingt-et-une heures ; pas de trace de ses chats qui viennent l'embêter. Il repense, de façon un peu amère, au souvenir de Bond qui les avait nourri, la première fois qu'il était venu. De comment il l'avait trouvé sur le canapé, la gueule en sang et l'air paumé.

Quand il le voit, pour de vrai, en arrivant dans son salon, il n'a toujours pas décidé si c'est une surprise ou pas. Il le regarde avec ses yeux toujours aussi foutrement bleus et Q les évite du mieux qu'il peut en serrant les poings – à défaut de lui en mettre un dans la gueule. Il n'a pas de sang sur sa chemise, cette fois ; il est tout beau, tout propre, et c'est peut-être ça, le pire. Il a à nouveau l'air aussi arrogant et froid que la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus.

–007, fait Q après un instant de silence.

Il y a quelque chose de cassé et d'acide dans sa voix.

L'espace d'un instant, il songe à démissionner, à se trouver un nouveau nom – encore – et à changer de ville. Il prendrait un nouveau job, un truc simple, et il ferait bien attention à ne pas se laisser piéger par lui-même, cette fois.

–Q, dit la voix calme de James.

Il y a l'enveloppe ouverte sur ses genoux.

Q se dirige vers la cuisine sans même adresser un autre regard à l'homme qui se trouve dans son salon, puis attrape un paquet de cigarettes. Il en allume une sans même prendre le temps de sortir, tournant le dos à Bond, tirant nerveusement sur la clope.

–Si tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse du thé, fais-le tout seul, dit Q.

Ses mots sonnent durs, mais c'est voulu. Il les espère aussi secs et froids que son coeur le jour de son départ.

–Q, je suis–

–C'est rien, coupe le quartier-maître. Cette lettre était une erreur. J'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir parce que tu me dois rien, c'est ta vie et t'avais pas de promesse à m'honorer. J'étais en colère. Ca va mieux.

–Bien sûr.

Le ton de Bond est ironique mais toujours plus doux le sien.

–Ca va mieux, continue l'agent.

–J'ai une vie en dehors de toi.

C'est ça, essaie de te rattraper. Pas sur que ça marche maintenant qu'il a lu tes mots plein de rage et de vide et de chagrin, tes mots contradictoires plein d'envie de disparaître et d'exister. Tu trompes plus personne et tu le sais.

–Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, tu sais, dit Bond.

Il s'approche de lui ; Q sent sa voix plus proche et entend ses pas sur le parquet. La fumée pique ses yeux déjà fatigués.

–Tant mieux pour toi, rétorque-t-il.

–Ca ne voulait rien dire.

Q ferme les yeux, fort. Il a les mains qui tremblent et entre ses doigts, la cigarette vacille un peu. Sa tête lui fait mal. Q se retourne.

–Alors pourquoi t'es parti ?

Ca fait mal de regarder son visage et finalement, Q préférait peut-être quand il avait l'air hautain et satisfait, tout à l'heure. Ca lui semblait cruel, mais ça l'était probablement moins que ça.

–J'avais besoin de vacances, dit-il.

Evidemment qu'il avait besoin de vacances, qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper de sa vie de merde et de l'odeur de la poudre et de la pluie londonienne ; Q ne peut même pas le détester pour ça, merde. Ca aurait été plus facile si il pouvait.

–Le devoir t'a rappelé à l'ordre, hein, fait Q.

–Ouais, fait Bond.

Il prend, lui aussi, une cigarette dans le paquet sur la table. Q n'a même pas envie de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet.

–Tu m'as pas dit au revoir, dit-il à la place.

Il n'a même pas envie de pleurer, non plus ; il s'est suffisamment habitué à stopper tout début de sanglot devant qui que ce soit.

–Je suis désolé, dit Bond.

Et il a presque l'air sincère, mais Q est furieux, alors tant pis pour lui. Il a de nouveau détourné le regard de ses yeux bleu néon et il regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleut.

–C'est ça, crache-t-il.

–J'avais pas réalisé, tu sais.

Et Q a déjà suffisamment honte pour qu'il ne lui parle de ce qu'il a écrit, maintenant, de ce qu'il ressent. Il ne veut pas en parler ni même y penser et si seulement il pouvait effacer ces informations de l'esprit de James tout ça serait probablement plus facile. Le fait que l'agent ait la délicatesse d'en parler pourrait sembler appréciable si Q n'était pas aussi terrifié ; James aurait tout aussi bien pu lui faire du rentre-dedans, s'excusant à peine, et le baiser sur la table parce qu'il aurait su qu'il se laisserait faire. Ca aurait été dégueulasse après coup et Q lui en aurait vraiment voulu, cette fois, mais il aurait au moins oublié le reste pendant un moment. James Bond est un foutu gentleman et Q ne sait pas si il doit l'en remercier, pour le coup.

–C'est pas grave, dit Q. Ma faute.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré, son intonation est un tout petit peu moins agressive ; juste un peu.

–Arrête de culpabiliser.

–C'est mon problème.

–Pas vraiment, non.

Q a envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser, peu importe du moment qu'il la ferme. Comme il est lâche, il ne fait rien, si ce n'est lui répondre par un silence et prendre des bouffées de fumée à s'en brûler les entrailles.

–Je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Puis j'ai quitté Madeleine et je suis revenu, parce que je me sentais pas chez moi, là-bas, avec elle.

–Si tu espères que je te retombe dans les bras en me bourrant le crâne de jolis mots, tu te trompes. Ca marche peut-être avec tes _Bond Girls_ , mais pas avec moi.

–Je sais.

Silence. Q ferme les yeux. _C'est tellement plus facile_.

–Je te l'ai dit, James, soupire Q. Je crois que je t'en veux pas réellement, c'est juste que– ça m'a fait mal, ok ? Je peux pas te laisser revenir comme une fleur et faire comme avant, parce que je tiens à toi et que si tu repars, je vais me retrouver perdu, encore, et je peux pas–

–Je tiens à toi aussi, tu sais, coupe Bond.

Et sa voix est douce alors que lui, ses mots sont trop rapides et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air con.

–Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup de promesses, tu sais. Je peux pas te promettre des choses que les vraies personnes font et rien n'est jamais normal avec moi et peut-être que je vais repartir quelque part pour un moment mais je finirais par revenir.

 _Sauf si tu meurs_.

–Je te demande pas un amour éternel, tu sais, fait Q. Je suis pas une princesse Disney.

James sourit, dans le coin de son oeil.

–Si ça doit s'arrêter un jour, on fera ça bien, dit-il.

Q a toujours les yeux mi-clos et de la fumée dedans, sauf que pour le reste, son corps entier est froid et tremble. Vincent monte sur la table à manger pour lui réclamer un câlin ; il lui accorde quelques caresses, parce qu'il en a probablement lui même besoin.

Le truc, c'est qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à exister tout seul, Q. Il ne sait pas encore comment. Peut-être parce qu'il a changé d'identité et qu'il ne connaît plus personne, mais sans se voiler la face, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Q n'existe pas parce qu'on ne lui a jamais appris et c'est pas très sain de s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour se sentir vivant. Mais Bond est là, son visage est sincère et ses mots aussi, peut-être, alors peut-être qu'il a besoin d'avoir ça pour le moment. Qui sait jusque quand.

 _De quoi t'as peur_?

–Dis-le moi, au moins, dit-il. La prochaine fois que tu pars.

–Promis.

Et en attendant, il reste.

–Alors d'accord, fait Q.

Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier vide, au milieu de la table, surprenant Vincent qui s'en va ; le récipient est vide.

–Je peux t'embrasser, maintenant ? Demande Bond.

Q éclate d'un rire nerveux, pas vraiment joyeux mais plus aussi triste, au moins.

–Ouais.

Et peut-être que quand il l'embrasse, James se sent chez lui. Q, quant à lui, existe un peu.

* * *

 **1**. Les prénoms des chats de Q, Gustav et Vincent, appartiennent respectivement aux peintres Gustav Klimt et Vincent Van Gogh. Je vois Q comme le plus gros nerd de l'univers et il avait l'air d'apprécier la peinture dans Skyfall, donc.

 **2**. Q joue a des jeux indépendants achetés sur steam. Q joue à Life is Strange. Jouez-y si c'est pas fait, d'ailleurs, ou faites comme moi et regardez des let's play sur youtube si vous êtes pas trop gamer dans l'âme ou que vous avez pas d'argent.

 **3**. J'ai pas vu Alone in the Dark ni aucun film de Uwe Boll mais il parait que c'est très mauvais et très drôle. J'avais pas d'idée. Désolé.


End file.
